


Happy Birthday

by Akar



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Слэйд ненавидит праздники, а Роуз пытается наладить контакт с отцом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Batman 2016 на ФБ-2016.  
> Команда медленного реагирования начала утягивать тексты сюда.  
> Реберс.  
> Фактически, АУ, ибо было написано исходя из описаний персонажей, еще до выхода комикса. Фактические ошибки - отсюда.

— Тебе стоит научиться, наконец, ходить тише, — произнес Слэйд, не поворачиваясь к двери. — Что-то хотела?

Роуз передвигалась почти бесшумно, но Слэйд услышал ее шаги, еще когда она подходила к двери. Роуз приблизилась к нему, пряча руки за спиной. Слэйд, методично чистивший затвор пистолета, долго никак не реагировал и даже не посмотрел на нее.

— Да. Я… — Роуз замялась на секунду, — с днем ро…

— Откуда ты узнала? — Слэйд оборвал ее на полуслове и все же бросил на дочь короткий взгляд, обернувшись через плечо.

Все даты во всех профайлах, которые только можно было найти, были поддельными. Настоящую знали несколько человек. Большая их часть была уже мертва.

— Винтергрин сказал, — призналась Роуз.

Вернее было бы сказать: «Я выпытывала это у него несколько месяцев».

— Ну конечно.

Разумеется. Слэйд в этом даже не сомневался, несмотря на заданный вопрос. Кто еще мог?

Когда-то Роуз спрашивала про день рождения у самого Слэйда, но он ей не ответил. Слэйд за все те полтора года, что прошли с момента, как он забрал Роуз к себе, вообще практически ничего о себе не рассказал и дистанцировался, насколько мог. Проще было быть учителем, а не отцом. Так было правильнее. Лучше для всех. В первую очередь — для Роуз. Во всяком случае, так казалось Слэйду.

— Я тебя люблю, пап. С днем рождения, — на одном дыхании произнесла Роуз и обняла Слэйда за шею.

Отстранившись через пару секунд, она поставила на стол небольшую коробочку, перевязанную лентой.

— Это тебе.

Действия и слова Роуз, направленные на Слэйда, изначально были такими.

Скомканными, слегка рваными и то излишне самоуверенными, то неуверенными совсем. Сначала Слэйд подумал, что она боится его. Впрочем, может, изначально это так и было. Потом понял — не боится. Ни капли. Хуже того, почему-то любит. Просто не знает, как вести себя с ним.

У Уилсона внутри на мгновение что-то сжалось. Наверное, он просто старел и становился сентиментальным. Или слишком отвык от подобных мелочей, слишком нормальных и человечных. В конце концов, до появления в его жизни Роуз, единственным, кто действительно был с ним рядом, на протяжении многих лет был Винтергрин. И даже с ним они в последние годы начали… конфликтовать.

«Я тоже тебя люблю, Роуз. Спасибо».

— Я ненавижу праздники, ты знаешь. Этот — в том числе. Забудь эту дату к чертям собачьим, — ровным голосом посоветовал Слэйд и посмотрел Роуз в глаза. — Лучше бы ты вместо того, чтобы тратить время на эту ерунду, занималась чем-то полезным.  
Слэйд действительно ненавидел праздники. Они все влекли за собой слишком много воспоминаний, которые следовало похоронить много лет назад.

— Как скажешь, — Роуз поджала дрогнувшие губы, и Слэйду захотелось улыбнуться. Девчонка приложила все усилия, чтобы не показать ему обиду. Когда-нибудь она научится. Не только этому… Всему.

Слэйд промолчал, и Роуз спокойно вышла из мастерской. А потом побежала по коридору к себе. Слэйд этого не видел, зато прекрасно слышал удаляющиеся шаги.  
Локтем — чтобы не трогать грязными руками — Слэйд подвинул коробку подальше от края стола и разобранного пистолета. Прочистил, смазал и собрал оружие, вытер перепачканные в оружейной смазке руки и, забрав подарок, принесенный Роуз, ушел к себе.

В коробке нашелся коллекционный нож — который Уилсону, откровенно говоря, абсолютно не интересен, у него есть сотня-другая куда более крутых — и самодельная открытка.

Слэйд сидел на краю постели и разглядывал этого дурацкого льва — намек то ли на сафари, то ли на знак зодиака — чертовски качественно нарисованного для одиннадцатилетней девчонки. Наверное, Роуз потратила не один день на эту глупость. На все эти глупости.

«С Днем Рождения, папа».

Роуз — маленькая девочка, которой нужна семья, а не наставник. Не Дезстроук Терминатор — лучший ассасин на свете, а Слэйд Уилсон — худший в мире отец. Слэйд понял это запоздало и с сожалением. Наверное, ему стоило бы попытаться хоть немного сменить тактику.

Уильям упрямо твердил, что ему стоит быть мягче с Роуз, и… Наверное, он был прав.  
Если бы Слэйд только умел. Если бы он все еще умел выражать свою любовь к кому-то не странными, окольными путями, всем было бы куда проще. В первую очередь — ему самому.

Слэйд вертел в руках открытку, не открывая. Читать текст категорически не хотелось. Может, потому что он слишком живо вспоминал, как подобную ерунду ему мастерили Грант и Джо, и… Просто к черту все. Он не готов читать эту наивную детскую сентиментальщину, которую может там увидеть. Для него это слишком.  
Слэйд мог сколько угодно говорить, что ему не нужно это внимание. Слэйд мог вести себя — и вел — как последняя скотина, но отчетливо понимал, что не выкинул бы эту проклятую открытку даже если бы вместе с ней можно было бы избавиться от всего давно наболевшего.

Уилсон так и просидел с открыткой несколько минут, разглядывая яркого акварельного льва, прежде чем бережно спрятать в свой дневник, туда же, где лежали старые фотографии и письма.

Роуз, притаившаяся в коридоре и наблюдавшая за ним сквозь узкую щель между дверным косяком и чуть приоткрытой дверью, невольно улыбнулась, прежде чем уйти.

В этот раз Слэйд ее не услышал.


End file.
